The Ghost of Humor
by Reaper142
Summary: Sasuke has personality issues. Just because he wants revenge, doesn't mean he can't laugh along the way. That is Bubbles the Clown Ghost's mission: make the Uchiha laugh.
1. Intro, Bubbles

The Ghost of Humor

A Naruto Fanfic

Chapter 1: Introducing, Humor!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was strolling through the streets of Konohagakure being his normal moody self. But on this day, something happened to the emo, angsty avenger. Kami-sama herself decided to get rid of the Uchiha's frown once and for all. Kami sent a ghost who embodied humor to haunt Sasuke and perform various hilarious acts until he smiled.

So as Sasuke strolled along he happened to see a small toddler drop a banana peel. Moments later, a man carrying a huge barrel of marbles walked by. He seemed to trip over an invisible object right onto the banana peel. Having to adhere to the classic rules of comedy, this man promptly slipped and spilled the marbles all over the street. And as they spread, civilians and unaware ninja fell prey to the wrath of the ghost's plan.

Sasuke could only stare in wonder as these events unfolded. His face almost slipped into a grin, but he covered it and walked away as the crowd laughed at the unfortunate group on the ground.

In the sky above Sasuke's head, a figure wearing a clown suit with make-up and a red nose appeared talking into a cell phone. "Yes, Kami-sama, I'll get him next time. I will turn that frown upside down. Bubbles, over and out."

* * *

As Sasuke went to meet with the rest of Team 7, he went over the humorous accident from earlier. _It's like someone planned for the banana to fall, the man to trip and the marbles to spill… _were the Uchiha's thoughts as he got to the bridge where Naruto and Sakura stood waiting. "Hi Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun," Sakura said as he walked close.

Half an hour later Kakashi poofed into the middle of the team. Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously, "YOU'RE LATE!" to which the one-eyed wonder replied, "Well, you see, I was wandering along the road of life when I slipped on a street filled with marbles and when I tried to get up I just slipped again."

"YOU'RE LYING KAKASHI-SENSEI!" was the immediate reply from the two angry Genin. "Well, even if I was lying we should start the mission." Kakashi pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, but before he could read it a gust of wind blew it into the stream below the bridge.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" The Jounin screamed as he dove into the water to save his porn. The splash got into Naruto's face and he stumbled back, knocking Sakura off the bridge into the creek.

As Sakura stood up with a fire in her eyes, a fish was wiggling in her mouth where it was stuck. "Mmmph mmmmm mmph!" The pink banshee screamed as she charged at Naruto with the fish still in her mouth. Sasuke made a small chuckle but turned it into a cough and looked around, making sure no one saw. Reassured he walked back to his house, knowing no work was going to get done that day. _Something strange is happening and I'll get to the bottom of it. _

Bubbles once again appeared with a frown on his face. "Not enough to get you smiling, huh? We'll just have to change that…"

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Dumb, retarded, funny, amateur, just don't outright insult me. Remember, as long as I can learn something from your review, I don't care how mean it is.


	2. Rulebreaker

The Ghost of Humor

A Naruto Fanfic

Chapter 3: Rulebreaker

* * *

Bubbles was furious. It had been three days since he started haunting the Uchiha and there was no relative progress to date. The only noticeable change was that Sasuke was always alert and ready to evacuate when the atmosphere got a little too happy. _It doesn't matter. Once I get one laugh out of him, more will follow until he'll be smiling out of his ass,_ the normally happy clown thought sourly. _Is it too much to ask for a little goodwill and cheer from this emotional prick?_

While Bubbles ranted, his concentration on staying invisible and unhearable started to falter. Sasuke jumped and turned around as he heard a voice muttering to itself, "Emo bastards need to lighten the hell up…" What he saw surprised him. How could a man sneak up on an almighty Uchiha wearing big shoes, make-up, colorful clothing and a red nose? _This guy snuck up behind me, so he might be a ninja. But what type of ninja, besides Naruto, wears such giveaway clothing?_

The first thing Sasuke did was jump back and throw a kunai with lightning speed and 100% accuracy. The kunai went through Bubbles and hit a wall in front of a man holding a tub of snapping turtles.

He got scared and dropped the tub, sending the turtles flying into people and the biting ensued. People looking down from their windows laughed at the crowd dodging the small yet fierce shelled creatures. Sasuke thought it was funny, but was too focused on the stranger in funny clothes to laugh.

Bubbles himself was shocked that he was careless enough to be seen by the object of his haunting. And the kunai through the face only reinforced the point that something bad had just happened. He tried to act calm, but when someone sees a solid object pass through a part of your body, there is never a good cover-up but the truth.

So when Sasuke asked the inevitable, "Who or what are you?" Bubbles could only say, "Don't you know? I'm a ghost, you silly goose," While laughing trying to blow the whole thing over. But Sasuke, being the superior-to-thow pain in the ass he was, he wouldn't let the thing go.

"What? A ghost? Why were you following me?" Normally the stoic Uchiha would dismiss the claim and mutter an insult, but with three days of random occurrences dealing with laughable circumstances, when you find a guy wearing funny clothes you need to play along to figure out what's going on.

Bubbles knew that he had to come clean even if Kami sent him to the 9th level of Hell. "I am Bubbles, a ghost sent by Kami-sama to make you laugh. So far you've been really annoying so could you help me out and laugh a little more so I can get paid?"

Sasuke had a big sweat drop behind his head. He though the man would make up some lame excuse. As it was, the onyx eyed avenger just smirked. "If you were sent by Kami, you wouldn't have let yourself be seen. And even if you were, you can't make me laugh. Goodbye, loser," Was Sasuke's last remark as he left Bubbles standing there even more irritated. _This just got even more interesting…

* * *

_

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I upped the rating to T because I think the story just flows better for me with cussing. Well, review!


	3. Meet the Teammates

The Ghost of Humor

A Naruto Fanfic

Chapter 3: Meet the Teammates

* * *

Since yesterday's meeting with Bubbles, Konoha has been having a shortage of accidents that end in laughter for the bystanders. Sasuke was suspicious because he knew that the ghost (or whatever it was) wouldn't have given up that easily. All the Uchiha could think about as he walked to his next mission.

Team 7 gathered at the forest borders about 3 hours after Kakashi told them to meet. Per usual, Kakashi arrived just minutes later, with the usual line of, "Sorry I was late, a cat got stuck in a tree and I had to fight of a gang trying to steal an old ladies purse. I then proceeded to lead said lady across the street. So what was the mission again?" He said with his one-eyed smile.

"LIAR!" was the usual response from Naruto and Sakura. Naruto got a smile on his face and said, "But you'll like this mission Kakashi-sensei. We get to rescue Tora, a _cat_!" Naruto was laughing at the horrified look on the cyclops's face (well, eye actually). Sasuke thought it was funny but he wasn't sure whether or not Bubbles was watching, so he just said, "Lets go."

About 15 minutes later Naruto was holding Tora in his arms as they walked through the forest to the Hokage Tower. "Stupid cat finally stopped clawing at my face at least." Naruto said right before Bubbles popped out of nowhere in front of Naruto starting another chain of events to make Sasuke laugh.

"BOW-WOW" was Bubbles' war cry in the cat's face. The scaredy cat jumped in fear away from Bubbles and landed on Naruto face, clawing as it went. Naruto went with the 'Stop, Drop and Roll' technique to get the cat off of him, all the while screaming, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS RUINED!" For the crowd pleaser, Bubbles pushed the rolling Naruto into Kakashi's legs, making him drop his book right into Tora's frenzied claws.

"That was a new copy…" was Kakashi's down-trodden remark as he saw there was nothing he could do for his poor book. Sakura stared at the torn book, Kakashi's saddened face, the ninja cat duo on the ground, and finally the crazily dressed man that came out of nowhere before bursting into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" was all she could manage as she let gravity take over and kept laughing. Sasuke had a giant sweatdrop as he looked on the scene. "Bubbles, this would be funny if it wasn't so sad."

Bubbles had a frown on his face as he looked at the avenger. "I thought that seeing other people in pain and in sadness would make you feel better about yourself. Apparently I was wrong," he revealed before Sakura's laughing got in the way. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS! HAHAH- hack hack cough gurgle…" was what she got out before she passed out foaming at the mouth.

"That boys and girls is called laughing yourself unconscious." Said the ghost in a teacher-like voice. Naruto started to laugh on the ground as he pried the cat off of his face. "By the way, who is this goof, Sasuke?"

"According to him he is a ghost clown named Bubbles. He says Kami sent him to get me to laugh more," Sasuke informed the blond. "So you're a ghost, huh? Can you fly and walk through stuff?" Naruto asked eagerly. "That would be so cool! With those powers it should be a piece of cake to get Sasuke to laugh."

"Unfortunately, this man has a severe case of emo-itis. I would prescribe a daily dose of laughter, but the patient refuses to take the meds because of previous narcotics abuse." Bubbles once again imitated to try to get someone to laugh.

"Narcotics? You're a psycho. I'm out of here." With that, the Sharingan wielder left the pair.

Naruto just stared at his new ghost idol with stars in his eyes. "We should team up to give that bastard what he has coming to him!" Bubbles looked at him for a second and then shrugged. "I could use the moral support and help in setting traps." And that was how Team Ghost Fox started their first mission: make Sasuke laugh.

* * *

I AM SICK AND TIRED OF GETTING NO REVIEWS!!!! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS I WILL NEVER POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN!!!!


End file.
